


Grand Wedding

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord of many houses, M/M, Political Harry, Post-Hogwarts, Pureblood Harry, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), magical wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: Set in the Empire of Albion setting, this short between story covers the preparations and performance of the wedding ceremony for Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley.





	Grand Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, surprise, its a day earlier! 
> 
> But here it is, the much talked about and hopefully quite exciting wedding of Harry and Charlie. I hope you all like this story. 
> 
> After this there is but one more short story of my Albion saga. Thank you all for reading and commenting, I appreciate it so much.

**Grand Wedding**  
\--------------—  
Date: Partly Seventh Year; Partly Summer Post-Graduation

As they lay on a couch in Harry's private quarters Charlie says, "Were you thinking on having Andromeda and Narcissa design our wedding?"

A nod and a soft smile for Harry likes the sound of that. "Yes, with Molly as well of course since there was no way she wouldn't want a part to play in her second child's wedding."

Charlie laughs, "Oh that's going to be something to see."

A chuckle himself, "Well I do know Andromeda and Narcissa have similar taste in design if the way they delt with my Winter Gala is any indication."

A nod, "Oh okay, good to know." He then shrugs slightly, "I mostly spent time with Sirius and Remus, and you of course, rather than with them so I didn't see that." A grin, "It still makes me wonder what my mother is going to be like."

"That it does, that it does!"

8888

"Knock knock," is said by Andromeda upon the acceptance of the mirror call.

Considering Andromeda, Narcissa, and Molly were all in frame Harry had a notion of what they wished for. So he simply grin welcomed them and gestured for them to go on.

Which they did. "Where do you want to get the supplies for the wedding?"

"Did you ask Charlie?"

"He said to ask you, that he didn't care, and that he was too busy working with dragons to answer," Molly says both amused and annoyed at the same time.

Harry simply laughs. "Figures," he states with a smile. "Right, so what is this about?"

"We need to know where you want us to get decorations and flowers and other such displays from." Is stated by Narcissa.

"For the Cathedral, Hall, and gardens," Andromeda adds.

"I see." A pause as he thinks on it. "I want items from every shop within Diagon Ally, Hogsmede, and Eblana plus from every hundred within both Charlie and my Houses, include Weasley since its his birth House and Malfoy as respect for Lady Narcissa's role in preparing for the wedding." He gives the three a grin before adding, "Oh and let's pay double the market cost for each purchase."

"Wouldn't that lead to the shop keepers increasing their prices?" Andromeda asks a bit worried that they will be taken advantage of.

It is Molly who answers, "Not if we make use of House Elves to basically make all the purchases in the same hour span. That way none of the shopkeepers will have the chance to raise prices before we finish the buying."

A nod, "Yep exactly, that's what I was going to say. Considering we also have the path between Cathedral and Hall to cover in flowers and such there shouldn't be an issue with over buying."

"Will you be donating the excess supplies once the wedding is over?" Asks Andromeda curiously.

"Yep, mostly. Those among my circle of family, friends, and employees get to take them home but everything else gets donated to hospitals, orphanages, museums, the Ministry, etc."

"Sounds good Harry," Narcissa says with a smile, "and gives us exactly what we need to know to do our job."

"Oh, before we go," Molly says, "do you want to see the colors and designs we picked out?"

"Not really," Harry says with a smile, "I mean Charlie and I will if you want us to but otherwise on that I trust that you will honor both of us, our parents, and our ancestry!"

With not much else to say the call ends.

8888

"I have to tell you Ragnok I am kind of glad that I don't exactly have to pay attention to budgets for the wedding." Harry says with a laugh part way through their treasury meeting.

"I see you peaked?" Ragnok says with a sharp tooth grin.

"A bit yeah, which is not something I want to do again." A pause and a laugh. "At least the raw numbers anyway as those are simply crazy."

Ragnok laughs at that, a surprising sound from a goblin but one Harry has gotten used to, and finds amusing. "Considering that you normally only look at my organized numbers I can see why you would react that way." A pause as he gets serious, "But remember the final costs are going to be divided between your many Houses and their many accounts. Including some set up for just this purpose and which have been sitting there collecting interest and dust since there are few main family members."

"I am still angry that the contracts about those accounts stopped me from spreading the money out." Harry says with annoyance in his voice at the thought. "Hell, I could see restricting it to only wedding purchases but to make it so only members of the House in question can use the money, its scandalous."

A nod, "Your ire on that is well known Lord Potter," Ragnok says, with the fact that he went super formal indicates how tough the situation was on him. "That said," a small smile, "I do have some news that might make you feel better on it. Though it does not as yet apply matters are moving through the Goblin Court to ease up on the restrictions. To keep such accounts wedding related yes, but to open up on who is allowed to use the money."

A wide grin, "Oh really, brilliant." A pause, "If you manage to get that to pass and if it means that I can basically pick a couple connected to the House by say them living in the hundred owned by the House and give them the wedding money, you will get a bonus directly from me."

"I'm working on it Harry, believe me," a pause as a grin comes to his face, "but I do appreciate the offer and will take you up on it when I achieve the victory I am working on!"

"Brilliant. Well I look forward to hearing what happens." There is a pause. "So, final matter on this point before we move on to other financial concerns. Between Charlie and my Houses who is paying for most of the wedding?"

"You," Ragnok says firmly. "That said the Sidus accounts are paying a bit more then what tradition requires and the Weasley account exactly what tradition requires." A pause, "The later is something I have ensured by, well, working with the Weasley Account Manager."

"I am glad to hear that and thank you for the update." A pause, "I will say that Charlie knows this, its not a secret from him, but as I said I have nearly no family left while he has many and its only right for me to cover what is such a massive wedding due to who I am and what I hold." A pause, and a deep breath, "Right, so that out of the way, what other account issues do you have for me."

"Plenty," Ragnok says with a sharp tooth grin, as the meeting continues.

8888

"Which of us is walking you down the aisle?" Sirius says near the end of a joint meeting between him, Remus, and Harry.

"Neither of you, I am having Severus walk me down," Harry says in a dead pan tone of voice.

"Haaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyy," Sirius says in a puppy dog sounding whine, while Remus simply laughs.

"Nice one cub," Remus then says with a grin.

Harry grins himself, "I know right, I couldn't resist." A pause, "Seriously though, both of you are going to escort me down just as both Molly and Arthur are going to escort him. Did you really think otherwise?"

"Not me no," Remus says with a smile as he pokes Sirius in the side, "but this one here was suddenly worried."

"What? It's a fair worry, anyone would have it."

Harry just chuckles at that while not saying anything, because really, it wasn't, for who else would he have escort him down.

8888

"Hey Harry," Pansy says one day as the whole year is gathered in the covenant section. "How theatrical are you planning on having your wedding?"

"Probably a lot, why?" Is Harry's immediate answer.

"Well a bunch of us were wondering if you had any plans to have us," she then gestures towards the whole covenant, "participate. Nobody else wanted to ask as they are shy but as we are family I figured it was okay."

Harry chuckles at that, amused by Pansy's whole 'we are family' thing, because while yes it might be technically true there really isn't anything truly family about the way they interact. "So are you asking if you could be allowed to design something for the wedding that the whole covenant could do?"

"Yes, exactly." Pansy then pauses before saying, "We want to show you and Charlie that we care for the both of you!"

Harry just looks at her as he debates what to say, but then he nods. "Okay sure, though there are some requirements. Whatever you do has to be open to all covenant members. But even more you need to keep Andromeda, Narcissa, and or Molly informed of what you are doing every step of the way. I need to speak to Charlie of course but if those three I just mentioned okay it then maybe, just maybe, what you come up with can be kept from us."

"Charlie is fine with it," says Charlie as he walks into the room, having heard the whole conversation. He then moves over to Harry and reaches down to kiss his fiance on the mouth. "Hey love, was coming to get you as mum has need of our input on something." As Harry nods and smiles at that Charlie then straightens up and says to Harry's happily chatting year mates, "The biggest thing is the need to get approval from all three he named for without that no permission is given."

"Well then, it looks like you guys have your answer." Harry says with a nod. "Okay, so see you a bit later!"

8888

As their discussion was ending Flitwick says to Harry, "So pardon me but I was wondering something personal, its about your upcoming wedding?"

Harry chuckles, "Please, ask away, if it's something I can't or don't want to say I won't, but I trust you."

A grin, "Well I was wondering how you are doing the whole Best Man and wedding party aspect."

With a nod Harry says, "The simplest answer is that we are not, at least not in the traditional sense. Between the many really close friends I have how do I pick just one to be my best man." A pause, "Should that person be say Cedric or Neville or Blaise or Draco or Hermione or Luna?" He then chuckles, "Honestly I could say the same about Terry, Justin, and Dean."

A tilt of his head, "You didn't say Ronald in that list?"

Nod, "Because as a Weasley he is obviously chosen by Charlie for his side of the party." A grin, "Honestly that was the easiest part to decide on, same with the Twins, Bill, and Percy, people I am close with but have no need to choose as part of MY wedding party."

Flitwick chuckles at that, "Well I can see the frustration and the concern and the issues." A pause and tilt of the head, "So, what did you and Charlie decide on?"

A wide grin, "Now that, well that is going to be a secret. What I will say is that there is a role for everyone we are both close to, even if particular roles are somewhat short."

Nod. Nod. "Well I look forward to seeing what happens." Filius says with a smile, one shared by Harry.

8888

"How has the invites gone?" Harry says partly into the wedding organizational meeting.

"Have any issues appeared due to how suddenly it is all going down?" Charlie speaks up before any of the others do.

Sirius grins, for as High Chancellor he is the one most connected to the invitation system. "Nah, as our Harry here is not just the Boy Who Lived and the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord but also the Lord and Head of a dozen Great Houses." He then gives a small shrug, "It also doesn't harm us that you Charlie are also a hero of the Second War and the Lord and Head of Sidus, plus a Dragon Keeper."

"Plus," Remus interjects, "in truth everyone is happy to party, especially at someone else's dime."

Chuckles all around are the result of that.

"But to answer your original question Harry," Sirius eventually says, "there might be nearly five thousand people attending the wedding." At the wide eyed looks he shrugs, "What?" A chuckle, "I mean we have the space and the money and there are few, near to zero, people Harry or Charlie did not want coming."

"You know the act that surprised me the most was when Sirius told us that he had been approached by the ambassadors of the five other Empires of Magic with a secret request for invites." Molly says with a nod when Sirius finished speaking.

Harry gives a nod, "That surprised me a bit as well but it seems, from my research, to be traditional. Foreign Monarchs don't get sent invites from just anyone and so when they do want to go they speak to the Chancellor involved to nudge matters along."

"It works to save face," Sirius says with a nod in response. "This way nobody gets surprised or shocked or gets an invite they didn't want."

"For example," Narcissa says with a sly grin, "if someone was having a wedding that Lucius had no intention of attending our Chancellor would tell their Chancellor that we are busy that weekend. It lets them know where we actually stand on the matter and is more acceptable then simply declining." Another pause, "It's why what Umbridge did during your Winter Gala in your Fifth Year was so unthinkable."

Nods all around are the response for that.

Charlie then says, "So any issues with the seating arrangement?"

"Nope," Sirius says with a pop to the 'p' as the three ladies all nod. "In fact unlike what is normal tradition the other Great Houses have let us choose where people sit, rather than it being a game of politics like the Steward Wedding was."

Charlie laughs and nudges Harry in the side before saying, "Oh, so your uniqueness strikes again huh, your so special that you get to decide where the lords sit."

Laughter.

Harry then says, "Well I hope this is going to make your life easier rather than harder?"

"It does, it is," says Andromeda with a nod, "mostly because we have only us-" a gesture towards those in the room, "-to really consider rather than Heads, Heirs, and Chancellors."

"Sounds great, and thank you all," Harry says then grins, "so what's next?"

The meeting continues.

8888

It was August and Harry and Charlie are sitting on a lounge on a balcony of Potter Manor. They are laying in each other's arms watching the night sky.

"In two days time we will be husbands," Harry says in awe as the stars move past.

With a grin and a tightening of an arm around the other Charlie says, "Last chance to back out!"

A grin and a kiss is the response to that ridiculous question. "Never and you know it." Harry then sighs, "Its amusing to think we met when I was an eleven years old boy and new to the whole magical world."

"I remember when we first met and how you took over my focus. Not even a dragon, or returning to Hogwarts, to saying hello to my brother gained my attention. You did."

Harry smiles, "Same. You were there." A shake of the head, "My eleven year old self didn't know what that meant of course, but you were there." A pause, "Bright like a star and filled my vision."

"Oh Harry," Charlie says with a lump in his throat. "I love you so much."

"I know."

A pause.

"Really, did you just Han Solo me?"

A wide laugh a lean in for a kiss a pull back, "I really couldn't resist. Plus you have to admit this is a good moment for said quote."

"Oh Harry," Charlie says before moving a bit for even more snuggles and soft conversation.

8888

It is the day of the wedding and Charlie and Harry hadn't seen each other for at least twelve hours, as was tradition.

Looking towards the door as he is being helped to get ready he says, "Any issues so far?"

"No Harry," says Andromeda with a smile, "everything is going well. The assistants and agents and guards you hired are doing their jobs and the house elves are secretly watching to make sure nobody steals things they shouldn't."

Which gets a laugh from Harry's friends gathered around and a comment from Blaise, "See, told you things were going to be fine."

"I think its amusing that instead of him being bothered about his own part he is worried about everyone else." Comments Cedric in a highly amused tone of voice.

"That's Harry for you," says Sirius as he walks into the room himself. He then gives everyone a small grin and a friendly wave before saying, "So Harry I just wanted to tell you that Emperor Hiro of Nippon has just arrived and has been escorted to his box."

"How interesting that the Emperor of Nippon was the first of the foreign Monarchs to arrive, even before Scandia." Comments Draco as he is holding up ties for Harry to choose from.

"While good to note," Andromeda says, "today is not the day to dwell on such politics. Rather today is the day you Harry need to focus on the fact that you are marrying the person you love!"

Harry gestures for those working on his hair and suit to stop so he can grin widely, gesture expressively, and say happily, "I know, isn't it grand!"

8888

From her secured box on the side of the hall Minister Bones is watching as the last group of people begin making there way to their seats. "Does anyone know why the first few rows are empty?"

"Its a gesture from Harry," says Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt from his seat next to hers. "Certain people either personally or professionally close to either him or Charlie will walk down the aisle to their seat first. They choose this instead of a huge big to-do on their choosing of a wedding party."

"How interesting," Madam Bones says with a nod. She then laughs, "Oh so that is why Susan said she already had a place to sit." Then with a grin she adds, "So I guess we weren't chosen for that walk due to our positions."

A wide grin, "Yep on both. In fact Harry actually approached me a little while ago and apologized for that. He explained that due to our status if he let us walk down then he would have had to have others of our tier do the same."

"Well that would have been too many people that's for sure." As she opens her mouth to say something the music starts playing and the lights flash before going a shaded color. "Well then, I see that its about to begin."

Kingsley, and the others in the room, grin at that before sitting up straight to watch the events unfold.

Which begins with Headmaster Dumbledore leading the professors and staff of Hogwarts down the aisle.

As soon as the first group makes it to the middle of the room High Captain Michell Jones begins walking down the aisle with the rest of Harry's High Officers, minus Sirius, Remus, and Bill but including Ragnok as High Treasurer.

By the time the second group had made it to the middle the first group had reached the front and began making their way to their seats.

The third group then began entering, and this including all the Officers from the many Houses of both Harry and Charlie. This group was led by Charlie's Sidus Seneschal and Chancellor out of respect for the fact that Harry had his High Officers go first.

When they got to the middle, and the second group began heading to their seats, all of the covenant members began making their way down the aisle. That is except for the Weasley's, for they were special.

When this group made it to the middle and the previous group had found their seats down the aisle came all those with blood ties to the many Houses of Harry. What is most interesting about this is that Mason went first with the Black Family members coming close after, while the Potter Cadet families came somewhere in the middle. Though nobody would say anything the truth was they all knew that none of those in the cadet families had ever attempted to contact Harry on their own initiative, and that it was he who first spoke to them.

As the family members connected to Harry's Houses made it to the middle then the music began changing slightly as the Weasley's began making their way down the aisle. This included everyone, even extended family, minus Charlie, of course, and his parents.

This group took there time walking down the aisle for nobody followed them as the music changed multiple times.

8888

In the private room on the second floor of St. Anthony Cathedral there are three men, two of which are sitting down calmly while a third is pacing.

"Calm down Sirius," Harry says from where he is sitting and reading, "the ceremony will start when the ceremony will start."

Stopping in his circle Sirius turns towards Harry and says, "How are you so calm pup, you should be a nervous wreck?"

Harry just grins but it is Remus who answers after nudging Harry's shoulder with his hand, "Our cub is a pro at these public events, having been in the spotlight since even before Hogwarts."

Harry grins widely and as the two men look at him he says, "I'm your cub Remus and your pup Sirius and though my parents aren't able to be here physically you both are, and that means more to me than anything."

"Oh Harry," Sirius says as he moves over to hug his godson strongly. As he pulls back to let Remus do the same thing he does say, "That said, I still don't know how you are not nervous."

Harry chuckles before saying, "Oh I'm nervous Sirius, but as I know Charlie is the one for me I mostly simply ready. Ready to walk the aisle, ready for the ceremony, ready to begin married life."

Sirius grins at that and then opens his mouth to speak, but closes it as an attendant sticks his head into the room and says, "It's time!"

"Well then," Harry says with a smile, "I guess its time." With that said they begin making their way out of the room.

8888

At the same time in a room right next door a different set of three are sitting.

"How you doing son?" Arthur says with a smile towards his second eldest.

"I'm doing good Father, real good," is Charlie's immediate response with a smile.

"Are you nervous son?" Molly asks from her seat next to Arthur.

"A bit of course, though mostly I'm just ready you know. Ready to walk down the aisle, ready for the ceremony, ready to be married."

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it Molly." Arthur says as he reaches for his wife's hand and peppers it with kisses. As he lets go he turns back to Charlie and says, "I was the same for our wedding, I was nervous, of course I was, but I was just ready. Ready to begin the future."

Molly snorts, which gets amused eyes towards her, as she says, "I was too but I was also extremely nervous in my hope that everything was going to go well." She pauses then grins, "I even started coming up with things to worry about."

Before anyone could respond the curtain opens and an assistant sticks her head in, "It's time!"

Charlie stands up, followed by his parents, gives them both a quick hug, and says, "Well it's time." Which then sees the three making their way out of the room.

8888

Within the magically expanded hall almost five thousand people gathered for the marriage of Lord Harold Potter and Lord Charles Weasley. Needless to say it was the event of the century, with even more fanfare than the triple wedding of the Steward Siblings.

When it was the proper time everyone stood up as the wedding music began playing. It was a full orchestra, as was befitting the statue of the grooms - at least that is what everyone was saying and so it was easier to just go with it rather than fight it. Especially, truth be told, neither men actually cared that much on whether it was a small band or full orchestra that played the music.

Then the music suddenly stopped as the hall was plunged into darkness. Before worry could set in candles lining the aisle both on the ground and in the air lit up. Moments after that another set of music started playing, an epic piece quite ancient that spoke to both grooms quite deeply when they heard it.

Then out of the general darkness two beams of light appeared silhouetting two doorways on top of the balcony above the hall. Between the two doors lay a ceiling to floor tapestry that had the heraldry of all the Houses the two grooms were connected or laid claim to. To those watching what was also apparate was that it separated the two, an important consideration as they had yet to formally unite.

Then they appeared out of the door, each escorted by their parental figures. As the music played the two grooms and their escorts begin walking across the upper balcony towards where the stairs are. At the same time an illusion appeared in front of the hall for those who couldn't crane their necks or who wanted to see both walk down at once.

As the two grooms, and their escorts, reached the point where the stairs appeared leading down they stopped. They then gazed at each other in what will officially be considered the first time they met during the wedding ceremony. After giving each other a quick smile the two began moving ornately down the stairs. The escorts go first, meaning that both grooms are the last to reach floor.

Using a bit of magic when the six began walking it was designed so that both pairs of escorts are in between Harry and Charlie. This is done purposely as neither grooms are supposed to be next to each other yet. As they walk down the aisle the grooms meet certain peoples eyes, nod and smile.

Everyone stops near the front and the escorts turn towards the grooms and give them a hug. Sirius and Remus first hug Harry before turning towards Charlie to hug him, an act switched by Arthur and Molly. When that is done the four escorts move back two steps as the grooms move forward to head towards their assigned spots in front of the altar. With that done the escorts take their designated spot in the seats set aside for them.

For the next minute the music continues to play as the couple stands up front in personal silence. Then the two clerics raise their hands in the air and the music tapered off into silence. It is with this gesture that the marriage ceremony, as conducted by a Priest of the Christian Church of Albion and an Acolyte of the Pantheonic Church of Albion begins.

A marriage ceremony that had been worked out beforehand to fully represent both faiths and treat them as one. Which is why both clerics are given leave to perform their duties both together and separate, as needed for their particular rights. The Priest speaks his lines and then pauses for the Acolyte to say hers. Needless to say this is quite an awe-inspiring sight especially as most people don't exactly combine multiple faiths together into one whole.

8888

"Did they really need to have six readings?" Asks the young Helen Ross from her corner seat.

"Shh," says her father the Lord Noel Ross with a gentle smile from where he was sitting nearby and avidly listening to said readings. Moments later, as the music starts to play for the next part of the ceremony he says, "Yes, yes they did. Two regular from each faith plus a reading from each group's gospel, it was perfect."

At this Tyler Ross reaches over to grasp his husband's hand while saying, "They were better readings then our own wedding," a pause, "and shorter too."

A soft nearly silent chuckle, "That's because they didn't have to let my mum pick the readings."

It is now Hellen's turn to shush them as both the Acolyte and Priest start to say a particular set of prayers. She then grins at her fathers and says softly, "I like these prayers!"

The two adults grin at their daughter before all three turn fully forward to continue watching the ceremony.

8888

Then, after almost an hour of readings, prayers, songs and speeches, it happened.

With it being the saying of wedding vows.

Of course, as is often the case, there was one more element before that could truly begin - with that element seeing both clerics speaking of marriage. Of its history, its purpose, and its solemn nature. Of how through this ritual two people become one, connected as they are by love and faith.

Now, none of the above is any different from what the non-magical practice, but that is where matters end. For you see those who partake of a magical ceremony are bound together by oath backed magic. A magic which connects two or more people together and leads to the sharing of of gifts and simple emotions.

With the ceremonial lecture finally over with, at least for the moment, both clerics turn towards Harry and Charlie as the Acolyte speaks first, "Harry and Charlie have chosen to partake of a hand fasting ceremony to symbolize their entering into the bonds of marriage. By joining their hands and wrists together by cord we symbolize the binding together of their individual lives."

She then moves to wrap their hands together ribbon and cord.

"Charlie and Harry, these are the hands that will love you. These are the hands that will hold and comfort you through the years. These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement. These are the hands you will each work with, create with, and use to build a life together. The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows, the promises you make in your hearts and uphold each day through your actions. Remember, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

The priest then says, "Please share your vows." A pause and a gesture for Charlie to go first, as the older of the two.

"Harry, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail."

After giving Charlie a small smile Harry says, "I, Harry, take you, Charlie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond; a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever."

As he finishes speaking the Priest steps forward and says, "Just as your hands are now bound together, so too, are your lives. Because you cannot always be physically joined together, you will each give to the other a wedding ring to symbolize that connection. It will be worn on your hand as a constant reminder of the bond shared between you as a married couple." He then gestures to Charlie to speak.

With a small nod he then says, "I Charlie, give you, Harry, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The marriage ring is handed to him by Bill and with the extreme dexterity based on months of practice he places the ring upon Harry's finger.

Once that is done Harry says, "I, Harry, give you, Charlie, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He then moves slightly to grasp the ring given to him by Sirius and, with extreme dexterity, slips it onto the Charlie's finger.

The Acolyte steps forward and says, "Though these two honored men have given their vows there is but one more step. Together, as one, they will light this unity candle while I say certain words."

As the cleric is speaking of the traditions and power behind the candle the two men, still bound by cord, move forward in balanced movement to light the unity candle. When that is done and the candle glows brightly in the cathedral they move back to the podium.

The two clerics step forward and with arms outreached to the heavens and the gathered mass they say, in unison, "With the power and authority invested in me by the ordinances of my Church as backed by both the Divine and Magic I do declare these two gentleman lawfully wedding husbands. You may now kiss!"

They first give each other a small smile, with each sporting a twinkle of relief in their eyes, before leaning forward to give each other a kiss.

The lights goes out right as lightning strikes and a blast of holy magic washes over all those in the Cathedral, especially the two men now married.

Right before everyone's eyes the handfasting cord fades away as blossoms of many kinds rain from the ceiling throughout the whole of the church.

Those close to the newly married couple, and Harry and Charlie themselves, notice that where the cord had been there is now simple gold band in the shape of an infinity symbol around their wrists.

With clear acceptance at their unity the ceremony soon ends.

8888

"Wait, so why are we lined up along side the plaza road?" Asks Leona Sparks to her family.

"With thousands of people invited at the wedding the Lords decided to have it so they pass by us rather than we individually pass by them." Answers Marcia Sparks, her mother.

"But isn't that going to be longer?" Leona's brother Paul asks.

"Partially," says their father Sacha with a nod towards his son, "but it also means he is constantly moving and as men of action both are more comfortable with that."

"Well that makes sense, I remember seeing him last year at Hogwarts, he never really stopped moving about."

8888

As they reached the end of the receiving road Harry and Charlie turned back around to wave happily at all their guests before heading inside.

As they did so they could hear the magnified voice of an attendant inform everyone to begin making their way inside and to their buffet areas for appetizers.

The two give a smile to each other as they enter a normally hidden door in order to make there way to their private ready room.

"Oh Merlin," Charlie finally manages to say as soon as they are outside of where others can hear them, "that was both amazing and exhausting!"

A laugh almost maddeningly is the result, "I know and I agree." Harry then stops, tilts his head, and says, "Oh, so you didn't seem surprised when Magic activated."

Charlie laughs amusingly, before reaching for a kiss, before moving back to say, "I have known you for nearly eight years now and in that time I have come to expect the unexpected." As he raises his arm and shakes the new bracelet dawning it he says, "So while I didn't know this was going to happen, I figured something was."

Harry laughs himself at that, "Right, honestly, I should have figured the same thing." A shrug, "But I haven't really had my political mind fully on today."

Charlie gives a nod at that before saying, "Nothing wrong with that, this is our wedding day after all and so for the most part no need for the game of politics."

Harry grins at that, moves forward for a kiss, happily accepted, before saying, "I'm glad you approve." Both laugh. Then as he looks about the room, "So, what now?"

Pop

"Dobby says to the greatest master ever and his new husbandy CONGRATS!!"

Big smiles at that followed by Harry saying, "Thanks Dobby, we appreciate it."

"Dobby is glad you twoz are having a good day. Dobby was told to come and tell his two masters that the outline of the schedule is on the table over there." A widely exaggerated gesture to point at the table and the clearly seen paper. "Dobby was also told to tell masters to eat a bit as well!"

"Thanks Dobby," Harry says.

While Charlie adds, "Yeah thanks Dobby, we appreciate it."

"Dobby glad to help, Dobby leaves you now but will be back few minutes before outline says."

Pop.

"Well," Harry says with a smile and a gesture, "let us get a refresher on the outline of today's events."

8888

"That's it right?" Harry says after an hour of posing for wedding pictures.

"For now," says Vivienne Cantu, the chief photographer. She then smiles, "I got the first two hundred I needed of you two, the family, and close friends."

"Oh thank Merlin," Charlie says from the seat nearby. "So does that mean we can escape again to the ready room?"

"For now," Vivienne says with some barely hidden laughter.

"Well we will take what we can get, won't we Charlie?" Harry says to his husband from the seat next to the man.

"Yep, what we can get," Charlie then stands up, reaches for Harry's hands, lifts him up and says, "I want to go back to the ready room!"

Laughter follows the newly married couple out of the room.

8888

"Hows the mingling going," Terry says with an amused tint to his voice as he basically stands near a pillar.

"Shh, don't talk to me, I'm hiding." Is Harry's response.

"Oh?"

"Yeah Charlie and I split up to circle the room twenty minutes ago and I need a few minutes break before I head to the next room."

"And you choose to hide behind me," Terry says very amused.

"Yeah, because you aren't annoying," Harry says in amusement. "Be glad about that!"

A chuckle is the response as Terry continues to lean in order to give Harry his moment of private.

8888

"Pardon me sir," says an attendant to a Charlie talking to some of the guests.

Giving the Lord and Lady he is talking to a small smile he turns towards the worker and says, "Yeah?"

"I've been informed you need to head to the ready room before the start of the dinner."

Eyes widen at that which morphs into a grin, "Oh really, okay." He then turns back to the two nobles and smiles, "Well, looks like I need to go as the schedule waits for no man."

The two nobles laugh, grin, and congratulate Charlie again before gesturing him to go. Which he does.

8888

Nearly a half an hour after the announcement was made for the guests to take their seat the lights began to dim and live music began to play.

Then spotlights appeared over the main entrance as all those who had walked down the aisle at the Cathedral formally entered through the door, down the center clearing and then to their assigned tables.

As before first the professors and staff of Hogwarts, then the officers of Harry and Charlie's many Houses, then those of the covenant, then those who are technically blood related to Harry, and then the Weasley's with Mason.

At this point the music changed once again as both Sirius and Remus, and Molly and Arthur came through the door. But instead of them walking they were born afloat on pegasus driven carriages.

To the applause of those present who enjoyed the sight while pondering the question that if they came that way then how are Charlie and Harry coming.

They didn't have to wait long.

For the moment the four had made it to their own chairs the music changed once more and the lights went out.

Then the ceiling began to shimmer before seeming to disappear. That's right, to the shock and awe of those sitting in the hall the very roof of the building seemed to have disappeared.

Then the guests began to hear it, faint though it was at first. There was a rumble, then a beating of wings, and then with a mighty roar they saw the appearance of dragons.

But not just two, no, over a dozen, maybe a score, maybe the whole lot that called the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania home. It was of course hard to tell and with everything going on few managed to count.

The dragons began to fly over head with such force that most guests felt as if they were butting against a windstorm.

Though nobody moved and nothing fell.

Then a third of the dragons swooped down low coming closer to the hall that the guests were standing in utter awe.

Then a third of them came even lower, with most landing on perches which until then nobody realized was actually a perch, seeming to be decorative pillars instead.

Then one massive female dragon, escorted by two younger male dragons, and tailed by a second female dragon, came closer and closer.

"Wait," people gasped as they began to point towards what is clearly two people on the back of the massive female dragon.

To those in the know her name was Aithusa, and she was Merlin and King Arthur's dragon.

And she had chosen, willingly and on her own, to bear Harry and Charlie to their wedding party.

So she landed in front of main door that all the others had come through and then walked, with the two grooms sitting on her back, and head held high to the front of the room.

To where the small table for two lay on an ornately raised platform.

Upon reaching that point she lowerd her body to the ground in order to let the two wizards off, which they did.

As that was happening the three other dragons had found even more ornate and special perches to rest upon for this part of the ceremony.

"Thank you Aithusa," Harry says with a slight bow to his dragon friend.

"No thanks are needed young master for it was my choice and pleasure to bring you to your wedding!"

She then turns towards Charlie, who bows and gives his own heartfelt thank you for the gesture of hers.

She then tilts her head in its own form of bow before extending her wings and roaring, which is followed by the other three dragons doing the same.

She then begins beating her wings, which showers the two newly weds in festive confetti, before taking off.

She is quickly followed by the other dragons, all but two in fact. With the last two dragons being Ambrosius and Athanasios who simply sat down and made themselves comfortable on their much larger than seeming to be perch bed.

Much to the amusement of those who personally knew Harry and Charlie and the shock of everyone else.

The two wizards move towards their seat, stop and turn around before raising their arms and saying as one, "Dinner has now begun!"

They then take their seat as everyone int he hall suddenly stand up and give a thunderous applause at their massive entrance.

8888

"What an entrance," Mason says with a laugh from his table, "not that I am really surprised."

"So did it live up to the description we gave?" Sirius says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah dad, it totally did, more even."

"It was quite a Harry display, that's for sure," says Pollux from his seat.

Which leads to Remus snorting and as eyes turn towards him he says, "Don't let his quietness fool you but Charlie is no quiet figure. It was he who asked for dragons."

"Harry can't really say no to him," is the comment Mason gives to that. Which leads laughter at the table.

8888

As the initial course appears Harry says, "I like the way we organized the party."

"I do too," Charlie says as he begins eating, an act Harry does as well. "I mean I know later on we are going to be busy so its quite nice that we can take the moment to simply sit, eat, and relax."

A grin, "As well as talk about others. Did you see what the Roberts are wearing?"

"I know, so gaudy. In fact I feel bad for those sitting around them."

Small laughter is the result of that as the dinner continues.

8888

As the initial phase of the dinner ends Harry and Charlie stands up, which ushers a growing wave of silence upon the hall.

"Hello all," Harry says with a smile.

"We welcome you to our wedding," Charlie continues.

"And hope that you are having a great and merry old time," both say together as one.

Once the laughter dies down they move to sit as Sirius and Remus get up.

With a smile towards Harry and Charlie and a small bow towards the guests Remus says, "Honored guests we thank you for attending the marriage ceremony for Harry and Charlie, our esteemed grooms."

Then Sirius speaks once Remus stops, "So with that out of the way now it is the time for speeches." A pause and a grin, "Of which we have a bunch folks, so sit back and enjoy!"

Which garners some amusement among those gathered around, including from Harry and Charlie who grin and laugh in joy.

At the same time Bill stands up from his seat and makes his way to the podium, the first of many to speak. "Charlie, Harry, congrats to you both and I wish you a long and happy life together." He then turns towards the gathered crowd. "Charlie is my brother, my younger brother, so needless to say I wasn't entirely pleased when he came around. Mostly because it meant our parents stopped doting on me." A grin and laugh. "But as we grew up he stopped simply being my younger brother and became my friend, and in time became my best friend." There is a pause. "Oh I have stories, so many stories, more than I reasonably can share with you all." A pause, "But I will share one story, of the time that Charlie woke up a bit late, panicked about the animals, and ran out into the fields in nothing more than his birthday suit. When he realized what he had done instead of hiding he picked his chin up and strutted about as if it was completely normal." As Charlie looks on in both mortification and amusement laughter flows through the hall. After a pause to let that happen Bill says, "Without going on in story I will simply say that Charlie is one of the greatest and kindest men I know and that I know he has found the perfect match in Harry. So I wish the two of them well, great happiness, and good fortune!"

As he finishes and makes his way to his seat Cedric stands up and walks to the podium. After smiling at the two newly weds he raises his hands and says, "First, a toast, to the newly wedded couple, may they long know happiness!" After the toast finishes he says, "So after being informed that I would have to make a speech I began thinking long and hard on what to say. After months of panic I realized what I needed to say was nothing more than the truth. I met Charlie when he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and I was in my first, we didn't really speak as he was the great Quidditch player and coach and I was a little firstie in another house. Despite that fact I remember his kindness, for everyone, it staid with me even as he left." A pause, "On Harry, what to say what to say." The crowd laughs as Cedric grins. "I meant him my third year, his first, and from them on every day but Sundays and the first of a school year we met for our morning run. As we ran we talked, we shared thoughts, and became friends, good friends. Our friendship became even stronger in his fourth, my sixth, when we participated together in the Tournament."

Another pause, "So I think you can believe me when I say I know Harry, I respect Harry, I admire Harry." He then grins widely. "But the benefit of seeing Harry every for five years was that I got to see him in many moods and thus I have many a blackmail material over him." Wide laughter as Harry clears his throat pointedly. With a grin Cedric says, "Of course he has blackmail material over me as well so those stories aren't going to be told." More laughter. "But as I do need to tell a story I will share this one, its not so much funny as shows the kind of person he is truly. It was his fifth year, my seventh, and Hogwarts was in the midst of what we liked to call the dark times, you know why. There were many times that as we ran he would lament that he couldn't do more to solve the situation. This often led him to suggesting some radical actions that while would help now weren't exactly for the best long term. But the thing is it showed me he cared, that he wanted to help, and that not being able to do more locally was eating him on the inside." Quiet in the hall. Then Cedric grins and says, "So yeah, we have two kind smart men who found each other and because of that will become even better." A final pause, "To Harry and Charlie!"

With that he steps away from the podium and begins making his way to his seat at the table for those of the covenant section. As he does so Molly stands up and makes her way to the podium.

With a slight tear filled eye she says, "To Charlie and Harry for there is no better fit for them then each other!" A pause as the toast is said around the hall. Then she clears her throat, "What do I say, what does a mother say on her child's wedding day. Well, I will say this, as I am his mother I have known Charlie since he was born," there is some laughter, "and have seen him grown. Seen him go from baby to boy to young adult to man to lord, and now to husband. I have seen his magic form, his interests develop, and his self become true. Out of his whole life there are but three times when I remember him going on and on on a topic without end. The first was when he made the quidditch team, boys," some laughter, "and the second is when he became a Dragon Keeper. But the third, the third was a surprise, the third was when he talked about one Harry Potter. Now at the time it was simple, innocent, a basic friendship, but the kernel of the love the two deeply have for each other had already formed, and it was great to watch." There is a pause as she shifts slightly. "On Harry, well, I first met the lad when he was eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time. He seemed a bit shy but also curious, and very intelligent. But he was kind, a fact which no matter the trials he faced never went away, and instead became stronger. I saw him grow older, mature, become an adult in all ways and I have long been proud." There is a pause as she takes a deep breath before saying, "Though I am not his mother, nor would I ever wish to take the place of Lily, I will say that any mother would be proud to call him her son." A final pause, "Thank you all, and Charlie and Harry, I wish you watched over by the spirits, guided by the Divinities, and protected by Magic till the ends of your lives."

Without speaking to each other both Charlie and Harry get up from their table in order to make their way to where Molly is. They then, one at a time, and then both together, hug her.

Before Harry lets her go he says, "Thank you Molly mum, thank you!"

With tears in her eyes she nods, kisses his cheek, and backs away to head back to her seat at the Weasley table.

There is silence for a minute before Sirius stands up and makes his way to the front. "It's not fair that I have to go after that!" Which gets some laughter and grins from the audience. He then gets serious and says, "Harry, Charlie, to good times and bad, to the triumphs and failures, and to all the joys that may come, including those in bed."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaims amusingly, only to get a grin in return.

Sirius then gets serious, "For reasons that will be made apparent in a moment I am going to keep my speech short. I have known Harry from his birth and saw his first steps, heard his first words, and gave him his first piggy back ride as Padfoot." Some laughter. "But I also saw him go from a young man into an adult, a student to a lord and war leader. Even more, I saw him grow and fall in love and become the person who lets the world fade away the moment he looks at Charlie. Which is exactly what one hopes for when a person who is like a son gets married."

He then clears his throat, "So, before I sit down there is one final thing I need to read. A few months back I received an owl from Ragnok, Harry’s High Treasurer, who requested that I visit Gringotts immediately for a vault previously restricted by James Potter had opened." Sudden sounds of shocked silence. A nod, "I know, that is what I thought, and felt, at hearing the news. So needless to say I went there immediately to see what was inside." A wide grin, "Inside the vault was a few things, of which one is of particular importance for today." A pause, "For you see James had written a letter that he asked for me to read to you all if he couldn't make it to his son's wedding."

He opens the letter in front of him before clearing his throat, but before he can speak Remus stands up and comes to his side, takes his free hand. Sirius gives Remus a small smile of thanks before taking a deep breath and saying, "Harry, my wonderful child. If Sirius is reading this to you on your blessed wedding day then I couldn't be there, and I am sorry for that. I don't know what happened between this moment in which I write this letter while looking down at you from your crib and your wedding day, but I hope that you have had a good life. Oh you may face trials, in fact I know you will for as a Potter there is no way you will back down when you see wrongs, but I hope you don't dwell on them, don't focus on them. Instead I hope you take those trials, learn from them, and become a better person, a more loving man, because of them." A pause, "Now I can't speak of who you are marrying, be it a man or a woman, nor of the moments that brought you to this. But what I can say is that no matter where I am, no matter what has happened, know that I approve, know that I love you, and know that I am watching over you. Your father, James."

As he closes the letter he simply nods at the quiet crowd before making his way, with Remus at his side, to his seat. Well he tries anyway for not even two steps down Harry, who had gotten up, went to him and gave him a hug and a softly whispered, "Thank you!" With tears in his eyes Sirius nods before actually making his way to his seat.

Arthur waits a few minutes before getting up himself. "Talk about a hard act to follow," is the first thing Arthur says, to the soft grins. "I won't take up much time but I did want to say that its been amazing to watch these two grow up, become men, and find each other. To see interests bloom and passion grow. To see lives separate and unique become intertwined and one. To be there at the moments that instead of there being Charlie, there being Harry, there was instead Charlie and Harry, together, with the world as the Other. It is a beautiful sight and it is something that is only rarely seen which is why I hope they cherish each other and nourish their love till the end of days." A pause, "To Charlie and Harry, I wish you everything!"

After Arthur sits down Remus stands up and makes his way to the front. "Harry, Charlie, congratulations and I wish you all the happiness you can imagine, and more." He pauses, "So for reasons that are somewhat amusing in consideration of previous reasons I too do not want to speak long. That said, I was there when Harry was born, I was there when he first walked and talked. I was even there when he first cast a bit of wandless magic, he summoned his stag and wolf plushie from across the room." A pause, "He had the cutest look of concentration on his little face." There was amused laughter a that. "Now for reasons that are history I didn't come back into his life till his first year at Hogwarts, but since then I have seen him grow, as a person, a wizard, and a lord. I have seen him at council, at court, and at war. But more than any of that I have seen him at his best and his worst and in his attempts at figuring himself out. Which is why I can say, fully, there is no other person for him then Charlie, no other person who holds so much of his attention, his focus, his will. Which is why this day is no more a surprise to me as was my wedding' to Sirius a surprise to James and Lily."

Some amused grins at that, especially among those who know Sirius and Remus and their 'legendary' love.

"Now, speaking of Lily," a pause, "see what I did there." Remus says with a grin as Harry and Charlie both laugh. "But speaking of Lily, it seems she did the same thing as James did, wrote a letter, put it in a secret vault, and asked me to find it, to open it, and to read a very special letter on her son's wedding day." There is a pause, "Now, for the record, I didn't know about James' letter and I never told Sirius about Lily's, so the fact that both of us are doing the same thing shows more about what Lily and James are as people than anything else."

A pause, a deep breath, and he takes out the letter. Sirius, in mimic of what Remus offered to him earlier, gets up and moves over to his side, taking his free hand. After giving Sirius a small grin of thanks, he clears his throat, and says, "If this is being read then I, Lily, am not able to make to it my son's wedding. Harry, I am so sorry about that, it's not what I would have wanted for us or you, but unfortunately we don't always get what we want." A pause, "By this point in time I hope you have opened my trunk and read my many many letters, but if not I give you the access spell to get in." Remus stops and grins, "Now, those of you attending Harry's wedding might be thinking, 'why is he reading this part out,' well the answer is simply, I wanted him to."

There is some laughter at that which leads to Remus pausing for a moment.

He soon picks up again by saying, "So Harry, its your wedding day. Now I obviously am not here for it and so I don't know who you are marrying. But here is the thing, as long as its for love then I don't care who the person is - be they man or woman, or even not entirely human, the truth is it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because who ever they are you love them, and they love you, and that is the point of it all. If what I envision of the future is what comes to pass then you have gone through many trials, many dangers, but if you are reading this then its your wedding day, which means you have managed to beat them all. I love you Harry, always have, and always will, and I know that I would have adored whomever you brought home as your partner. Your mum, Lily."

Harry and Charlie then get up and move to where Remus and Sirius are in order to give them both great big hugs.

After they do so Remus murmurs into Harry's ear, "Please take your seat, there is something more, and you are going to love it!"

The four then begin making their way back to their seat with Remus going quite slow. Which is why he is still standing up when the others have already sat down.

This leads him to stopping, turning his head slightly and saying, "But wait, there's -"

The light goes out and the room is mostly dark before a light flashes over Justin standing at his table.

With a grin, the music starts to play and he sings, "One day more. Another day, another destiny."

Then Terry stands up, "This never-ending road to Calvary. These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time."

Both Justin and Terry, "One day more."

The music grows stronger as Neville says, "I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted?"

Most of those in the covenant, "One day more!"

Then Neville and Luna sing, "Tomorrow you'll be worlds away. And yet with you, my world has started."

Pansy then sings, "One more day all on my own."

Neville and Luna again, "Will we ever meet again?"

Lisa sings, "One more day with him not caring."

Neville and Luna, "I was born to be with you."

Hermione then sings, "What a life I might have known."

Ron and Daphne, "And I swear I will be true."

Tracy, "But he never saw me there."

Then Ernie, "One more day before the storm."

Dean, "Do I follow where she goes?"

"At the barricades of freedom," Draco sings.

Seamus, "Shall I join my brothers there?"

"When our ranks begin to form," is sang by Blaise.

Then Susan stands up, "Do I stay, and do I dare?"

Theodore, "Will you take your place with me?"

All the covenant members stand up, "The time is now, the day is here."

Justin, "One day more."

Cedric then grins, "One day more to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys. They will wet themselves with blood."

Everyone, "One day more."

Then Seamus and Milicent, "Watch'em run amuck. Catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck. When there's a free for all. Here's a little dip. There a little touch. Most of them are goners so they won't miss much."

Then half those of the covenant, in alternating rows sing.

"One day to a new beginning."

"Raise the flag of freedom high."

"Every man will be a king."

"Every man will be a king."

"There's a new world for the winning."

"There's a new world to be won."

Then all together, "Do you hear the people sing?"

At the look given to them Harry and Charlie say together, "Our place is here, our fight with you."

Terry sings, "One day more."

Ron and Daphne sing, "I did not live until today."

Then Vincent, "One more day all on my own."

Hermione and Percy, "How can I live when we are parted?"

Draco then sings as others sing as well, "We will join these people's heroes. We will follow where they go. We will learn their little secrets. We will know the things they know."

Gregory, "One day more."

Cedric and Terance, "Tomorrow you'll be worlds away."

Followed by Lavender, "What a life I might have known."

Then Wayne and Padma, "And yet with you my world has started."

Cedric sings, "One more day to revolution. We will nip it in the bud. We'll be ready for these schoolboys."

At the same time Seamus and Milicent sing, "Watch 'em run among. Catch 'em as they fall. Never know your luck. When there's a free-for-all."

Blaise, "Tomorrow we'll be far away. Tomorrow is the judgment day."

The music reaches its peak and all as one the covenant section sings, "Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in Heaven has in store. One more dawn. One more day. One day more."

Thunderous applause as the whole crowd gathered in the hall jump to their feet in awe an joy.

As eyes look around everyone can't help but think that no one is louder in their praise than Charlie and Harry.

8888

"I'm really surprised at how they all managed to keep what they were planning secret," Charlie says to Harry as they are eating the second course.

A grin, "I know, its marvelous." A pause, "I mean we did know those of the covenant had something in mind," he says before trailing off.

"But because of how blatant they were you never looked further into it," Charlie finishes with a smile. He then chuckles, "I particularly like how they put a hand written sign in front of the hall door asking you not to come inside till after three. That was funny."

"It really was, wasn't it." A soft laugh which fades as he turns his head slightly and saw Sirius and Remus. "Wow, just wow."

"Huh," Charlie says then looks to where Harry is looking a nods, "right." A pause as he reaches to take Harry's hands in his. He then smiles, "You know love, you never have to doubt on your parents love. Even with the worry of war they took time, independently of each other, to write to you."

A small soft smile as Harry pulls there hands up before kissing the fingers, a gesture mimicked by Charlie.

As they let go Harry says, "I told you about speaking to my parents at the graveyard, right?" As Charlie nods Harry goes on, "Well they said they liked you and were in support of all that I have been doing." A soft smile. "Which means I know they are watching and rooting for me, for us, from on high."

"Good." Charlie says with a smile, "You deserve that!"

"No," Harry says with conviction, "WE deserve it."

Then some food appears, as its the proper time, which has both men going, "Ooh I like this food."

They stop, blink, and then giggle at how they said the same exact thing at the same exact time.

8888

After enough time was given for the second course to be eaten the lights start shimmering as background music starts to play.

As eyes turn towards the front of the hall Harry and Charlie stand up and make there way to the dance floor.

"Well it's time," Harry starts to say.

"It's dancing time," Charlie finishes with.

The two grin at each other before moving up close as the live band begins playing the starting chords of a waltz.

Two minutes into the dance, a dance which is shifting about in styles, Sirius and Remus and Arthur and Molly both come onto the dance floor as well.

As the music, and dance, continue onward there are moments when both Charlie and Harry dance with Molly, as is her right as a mother in the situation.

Then four minutes pass and a change comes over the dance floor as people watch Bill and Fleur and Cedric and Terence come onto the dance floor as well. All ten people dance, both individually and together, and with multiple styles.

Then two more minutes pass before another change occurs, a change which sees the Blacks and the Weasley's coming onto the dance floor as a sign of family coming together.

At the ten minute mark the music changes again, an announcement is made for open dancing, which leads to tons of people - including most of those in the covenant - coming onto the dance floor. A dance floor which naturally expands in size in order to accommodate those who wish to dance.

After a total of fifteen minutes of dancing Harry and Charlie slowly remove themselves from the dance floor as is the plan.

Not only is it time for them to mingle about the hall but after dancing the five standard styles of ballroom dance over a period of fifteen minutes they are quite exhausted.

8888

"Needing a bit of fresh air Mr Potter," says Lucius upon walking onto the outside balcony where Harry is standing.

Giving the man a small grin he nods, "Charlie is currently talking to Lord Baptiste about a proposed Dragon Sanctuary in South America and so I figured I might as well make use of the small bit of time."

"It is always a smart move Mr Potter to use the time when you can make it."

A soft chuckle, "Oh don't I know it. Which reminds me after the party contact Sirius for there is a bit of business I want to discuss with you. Nothing bad, or immediate, but there is something that I believe your talents would be quite good for."

A slight nod of acceptance is given at that business proposition, one he knows full well it would benefit him to accept.

Lucius thoughts are interrupted by Harry taking a deep breath, as if to fortify himself, before he gives a small grin and makes his way back inside.

Before Harry fully heads inside he stops and pivots a bit and says, "Oh Lucius don't be out here to long for I am saving a dance with your name on it."

Harry grins then heads inside, too fast to hear Lucius say simply, "As you wish Lord Potter."

Lucius then looks around, checks and detects nobody and so feels free to laugh out loud. For he knows that while nobody will say it as such, he surely knows that as he lives and breaths Harry Potter is his Lord.

8888

"Hows everyone doing here, having fun?" Harry asks upon coming up to one of the tables in the hall.

He immediately is bombarded by well wishes and gestures for his continued happiness.

"Thank you all, thank you. But seriously, how you all doing, having fun?"

"Oh its brilliant Harry," says Terrie Wolff, a just turned fourth year student of Hogwarts.

"Yeah its been great," Llda Scales also a new fourth year adds, "thanks for inviting us all."

"Of course, and no thanks are necessary, for how could I not have invited you all. We were contemporaries of Hogwarts after all." Harry says with a wide grin. He then stops turns around notices Daphne and Blaise gesturing to him up at the dance floor. He then turns back with a laugh, "Well pardon me, it seems my year mates have summoned me to dance. I shall talk to you all again and I hope you continue to enjoy the celebration."

8888

As they eat their main course, which includes all the food the two men love, Charlie suddenly chuckles. At Harry's intrigued look he smiles and says, "I was just thinking about how almost all of my married friends warned me that I wasn't really going to enjoy the dinner at my wedding." He then gestures towards the good food, "But well how wrong they were."

Harry grins at that, "Well it helps that our wedding is not just a near all day affair but slow and steady in its organization so that we could do exactly this."

The two smile at each other before leaning forward to kiss.

As they break off Charlie says, "It also helps that with our status we basically are allowed to do whatever we want."

A laugh, "I know, isn't that fun!" Harry says as he spears the food on his plate in an exaggerated motion leading the two to laugh as dinner and talk continue.

8888

"So Professor Snape, is the party as dreary and boring as you expected it to be," Harry says with amusement upon coming up to the man standing next to Minerva and Filius.

"Of course Mr Potter, dreadfully so." Severus says with his customary drawl, and a small sneer for good measure. He then breaks character to say, "That said, I do offer you my congratulations for not picking a dunderhead to marry."

"Was that a compliment I heard Severus," Minerva says.

"Of course not, and to think so means you need to have your hearing checked."

Which gets an amused snort from Filius at the byplay going on.

Harry, well Harry just grins, before tilting his head and holding out his hand. At the sharp eyed look from Severus he says, "Come Professor, let's dance, I do believe you owe me one."

"I shall do no such thing," is the words out of his mouth while at the same time he reaches down, takes Harry's hand, and is willingly dragged to the dance floor. Harry giving the other two professors small grins for it.

"You know Minerva," Filius says, "only Mr Potter would take Severus' hand and drag him to the dance floor."

"On that I agree." Minerva then pauses, "Also did you see him doing the same to Lucius a few dances ago."

"I did, and that amused me to no end. As did the fact that the only person who he has followed in dance rather than lead is Charlie."

The two grin at the nature of things before continuing their conversation.

8888

As they watch Harry and Charlie cut the cake and then gently feed a piece to the other the young Bart Correia asks, "Didn't Aunt Helaine and Uncle Tony rub cake into their face at their wedding? Why did they do it different?"

It was the Lady Vivienne Cantu who answers, from her seat a few chairs down. "Though to each their own but that custom is a bit garnish. This one, now this one is magical for it represents their unity, as they cut the cake together, and their willingness to help each other, per their feeding. Much more respectful, and polite!"

"Cleaner too, don't forget that," says Roxanna Arrington in response. "When my late Husband asked me about it during out planning I said if you dare smudge my makeup, well Merlin only knows what hell there will be paid." She grins, "Even with magic, your not touching this face."

The group laughs as a young Bart looks on intrigued by what the adults are saying.

8888

"Hey Ron, hows it going?" Harry says as he comes up to his friend at the desert table.

"Great Harry, this has been quite fun, thanks for the invite!" Ron says cheekily.

"Funny," Harry says with a grin. "Though sorry for not really speaking much to you."

"Oh don't worry I know how it is, plus with how many people are here you really don't get that much time to focus conversation any one person."

"Yeah true, which kind of sucks but at the same time is good as it means little to no time for business deals and outright politking. Which I am grateful for."

Ron grins at that as they continue their small chat while getting the deserts.

8888

"Harry, Charlie, its nearly 12:30," Sirius says as he come sup to the two wizards talking to the Wilihelmina and Cassidy Barclay about their recent, and quite interesting, business venture.

Harry and Charlie eyes widen at that, in shock and surprise before turning to each other in silent communication, which leads to two small nods.

The two then turn back to the Barclay's as Charlie says, "Please pardon us for it seems that its time for the last dance."

After the two nod and say no worries Harry smiles and adds, "When you get a chance please contact Remus as your business seems quite interesting and I would like to learn more." At there nod the two head off.

Sirius stays back for a second before grinning at the two surprised nobles who stutter out, "We didn't tell Lord Potter our story out of wanting anything, we just thought he would find it interesting."

"Which he did, and which is why you are getting the opportunity. He could tell, as I could as well, on how much the business means to you both, and because of that he wishes to help."

"Thank you Lord Black," says Cassidy.

"And when you get a chance can you please tell Lord Potter and Lord Weasley the same thing, that we thank them both and wish nothing but good fortune for them."

"Will do," Sirius says with a smile, "though pardon me for making my leave as I don't want to miss watching the last dance."

8888

"So what's the plan?" Harry says as Charlie and he head off the dance floor after the supposed last dance led to a second one, then a third, and finally an eighth.

"You two will be heading out in a moment while the rest of the events wind down over the next hour." Narcissa answers promptly as this part was under her oversight.

"Ooh," Charlie says giddy, "I'm so looking forward to this part."

"Yeah same with me," Harry says with a smile, "so don't forget to take pictures and record images you all!"

Pop

"Dobby is coming to tell his two masters both that the leaving magic is about to activate and that Dobby is making sure his magic is spread out wide to record everything!"

Harry and Charlie are given a moment to simply nod before Dobby pops away as if he was never there.

"I can't get over how different, more lively, he is," Narcissa says softly, before shaking her head and giving both wizards a soft smile. "Right, so placements because its all about to happen."

8888

When everything is in place and all the proper behind the scenes rites are conducted the band begins playing a soft melody as the lights flicker and change color.

Then the roof begins to shimmer before disappearing giving all the view of the open starry sky.

The dragons Athanasios and Ambrosius, who had been sitting calmly and happily on perch pedestals this entire time suddenly stand up, flap their wings, and roar.

A breeze flows through the hall, but not just a physical one also an aetherial, magical, one.

As the wedding goers stare in shock and awe the two dragons leap from the pedestal and onto the pre-cleared dance floor.

The music grows in tempo and and beat till it became almost frantic, before cutting off and plunging the hall in silence.

As all eyes turn towards them Harry and Charlie move from where they are standing to where Sirius and Remus, and Arthur and Molly are standing. Hugs are then shared, with both grooms hugging both parental groups.

Once that is done the two give a wide smile at those who attended their wedding.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry says with a smile.

"And we hope that you have had a fantastic time tonight," Charlie adds.

"But its time for us to go, so goodbye and goodnight!" The two wizards say together.

They then turn around, and to the shock of many, simply sit in the same chairs they have been sitting all night long. The chairs before their personal table on the raised dias.

There is silence as everyone looks around while wondering what is going to happen, because all know that obviously something will be occurring.

Then the two dragons roar, flames grow bright and tall, and magic flows. What had been a simple platform shifts and transforms, becoming a beautiful open topped carriage with the two grooms sitting comfortably within.

With flaps of their wings more magic appears as the decorations and pillars nearby flow into saddles and hooks that link carriage to dragon.

The dragons then turn their heads towards the two grooms, who nod and smile as they are ready, then towards Andromeda and Narcissa for approval, which is given, before they begin waving their wings as they take off from the ground.

The crowd bursts in applause as Charlie and Harry begin waving towards everyone as the carriage, and thus them, fly out of the room and into the night sky.

8888

"Now that is what I call an exit," Seamus says with laughter while clapping louder then most of those around him.

"It was, wasn't it, and so totally them!" Justin says in response.

"How else would their wedding be but full of them moments," Luna says with a smile as she continues to watch the beautiful dragons fly away. As she does so she cannot help but think on how momentous this occasion was, and how glad she was to be a part of it.

8888

As the two lay snuggled up on their clearly secured carriage for all that it didn't look that way Harry says with a grin, "So Charlie, what do you think of the wedding?"

"It was a dream come true, it was perfect, your perfect, I love you."

Harry smiles softly at that, "I love you, and yes, it was perfect, and you are perfect too.

The two then spend the next five minutes, not that either of them or anyone really was counting, kissing and making out.

As they pull back to catch some air Charlie turns and looks at the dragons they are hitching a ride with and giggles. Outright giggles.

As Harry gives him a look he smiles and says, "I was just thinking we flew into our weddings on the back of a massive dragon and exited the same wedding on a carriage pulled by dragons. How AWESOME is that!"

Harry laughs as well, "Its awesome, wickedly awesome, that's for sure!"

8888

After almost an entire early morning time of flight the dragons begin the descent towards a beachside wooden platform located in North America. Upon landing the two slowly get off the carriage, give each other a kiss, before moving forward towards the heads of the dragons. As they pass by them both wizards reache up to caress their faces.

As they do this Harry says, "Thank you both for this, you made our wedding so spectacular!"

"It was fun Friend," Ambrosius says in the dragon tongue. "Thank you for letting us stay and watch."

Charlie smiles at that before saying, "Were you two taken care of?"

It is Athanasios that answers, "Yes. Though wizards could not see the pedestal we sat on was more a lounge then simple perch."

Ambrosius adds, "We got all the food we needed and could talk without scaring your guests."

Harry and Charlie grin at that before giving a final nod and moving down the path and up to the nearby beach house.

Where they are met by a house elf in an ornate robe, the attendant for the residence, "Cece greets Masters Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley and welcomes you both to the Springfall Manor."

"Hello Cece and thank you for the welcome," Harry says with a smile while Charlie nods in agreement.

Cece gives a little bow at that before saying, "If you comes this way Cece will show you around the manor and explain in brief your next seven days here!"

Harry grins at that, turns and kisses Charlie on the lips, a gesture fully welcome and shared, before saying, "Oh yes please, in fact can I say I am very much looking forward to this politics and House operations free vacation."

"Me too Harry, me too, just sand, sun, good food, fun shows, and you, it sounds perfect!"

Harry smiles at that, a smile which gets wider as Cece giggles at the 'and you' remark from Charlie.

Not that Harry disagrees for he too is very much looking to a week of Charlie focused activities.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I am completely open to the idea of further discussions on this saga. Just as a note. :)


End file.
